


Movie Night

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, What else is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: A simple movie night Iwaizumi and Oikawa have every now and then.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> ??? so like theres this journal i write in- {surprise, i like paper better than a screen, but typing is less painful}- and i have like small oneshots all over in it so heres one of them??? idk enjoy bc uhm yeah

"Iwa-channn.." Oikawa whined. "Where's the popcorn???"

Hajime groaned and stood up to retrieve the popcorn from the microwave. Oikawa hummed in delight and started scrolling through movies on the TV. 

"Hey! Let's watch Paul!" he suggested eagerly, looking over the couch at his boyfriend, who was walking back with a bowl of popcorn.

"We've watched that about, oh, I don't know, a million times?" he replied in an annoyed tone, plopping next to his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, but we both love it," the brunette countered, snuggling up to Iwaizumi. The latter just sighed, nodding in defeat, because Oikawa did have a point there. He reached into the bowl, tossing a piece of popcorn into the air, Oikawa catching it with ease from his lap as he pressed play. 

"Iwa-chan, how are you so warm? It amazes me sometimes. Do you ever get cold? Well, I mean, I know you don't- But still!" 

Iwaizumi just shushed him in response, suppressing his urge to grin.

"Just watch the movie, Shittykawa."

Oikawa, despite his small pout at the nickname, returned his gaze to the screen and smiled a dorky smile as the movie started. 

When it was over, Iwaizumi went to stretch, but nearly elbowed a sleeping Oikawa in the face. To avoid waking him up, he slowly set his head on a pillow as he got up, going to the kitchen and making hot cocoa, because Oikawa was sure to want something when he woke up. He checked the time, the screen reading 23:43. He heard Oikawa stir on the couch, rising up. When he saw the mop of brown hair, he made his way over to it with the mug of hot chocolate. 

"Thanks, babe," Oikawa said groggily.

"Time?"

"23:45 or so," Iwa said as he took off his shirt.

"You have work tomorrow, let's go to sleep."

"Mmh, okay, but carry me."

"No," Iwaizumi said harshly, pinching Oikawa's nose, kissing it shortly after.

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan. I love you."

"Love you too, 'Kawa."

**Author's Note:**

> super short srry but iwaoi is one of my otps aHem anyway why does all my fluff end with them going to sleep??????? like uhm okay yeah so all my fluffs end with them saying i love you or sum sappy shit truth is im lonely af anygay hope you enjoyed


End file.
